Fountain Pen
by Symmentha
Summary: I won't lie. It's D/Hr. It doesn't seem that way at first. I feel like I'm giving away my plot line.
1. The Beginning of the End

Hermione Granger tried to smooth down her curls, but to no avail. Her hair would not be settled down. I'm starting to look like Harry.  
  
Hermione's hair fell down to her mid-back in soft curls brown curls that shone gold. She was meeting Harry and Ron at Diagon Alley to go shopping. She put on a red sweater (lol jumper) with blue stars. Then she pulled on a charcoal gray short pleated skirt. Then she put on a pair of blue knee socks and her plain mary-janes. She searched around for her money. She picked up her coin purse embroidered with celestial bodies. She smiled. She then put on some glittery black mascara. She put on some lip balm and left. She enjoyed walking the streets of London in the morning. Everything felt extremely fresh. Speaking of fresh a vendor offered her some strawberries. Hermione smiled her gentle grin and made an exchange. Finally she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She smiled and winked at Tom, then tapped the bricks with her wand. The bricks realigned themselves to reveal Diagon Alley. Hermione looked down at her watch.  
  
10:30, I'm half an hour early. I guess I'll just get my robes now so they won't have to tag along with me later. They always whine so much. I can even get some dress robes.  
  
Hermione squealed as she made her way to Madame Malkin's. She browsed up and down the rows of brightly colored fabrics. The galleons, sickles, and knuts jingled happily in her pouch, reminding her of how many robes she could get. She browsed, then she found a row of blues. Blues were among her favorite hues. She got lost in the sky blues, the ocean blues and the deep, mysterious midnights. She couldn't choose between them all.  
  
The impulsive part of her brain said Get them all. You are a girl after all. Shop all you want. But then the conscientious part of her said that when are you ever going to need all of these robes? There aren't enough occasions for all of them. She nodded. And sighed. Not that she could even afford all of them and her school robes. She got new school robes. And had her school uniform taken in a bit. She sighed as she passed the beautiful blues.  
  
She stopped. A glittering blue with bits of silver and gray caught her attention. She HAD to get it. She went up and touched the fabric. It felt like water running through her fingers. She turned her eyes to the seamstress. The Seamstress nodded and measured the fabric. Hermione loved it. It seemed to sparkle naturally, for there weren't any sequins or any trace of glitter. As soon as she was done Hermione stepped outside and crossed the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies where she had glimpsed a red head and a messy mop of black hair through the window.  
  
"Hey boys!" Hermione said upon entering the shop.  
  
"Hermione!!" the both said in synchronization. She was immediately wrapped in two pairs of strong arms. She laughed happily. The summer had been too long. The trio pulled back as if on cue, and looked at one another.  
  
Ron had grown much taller. Standing around 6'3 he was the tallest in the entire Weasley clan. His bright red hair was a bit short than it was normally, it was in place but it still looked a little messy. His eyes were a merry blue color. Hermione thought of all the beautiful dress robes she could get to match them. His skin was sprinkled with freckles, making him look a bit childish. Ron had also filled out. He was more muscular than he had been in previous years, but whether that was a recent development or not Hermione wasn't sure. She'd spent the past summers with his family at the burrow. She smiled at his deep blue tee shirt. She found guys most attractive in dark colors but Ron insisted that black made him feel like a jack-o-lantern. He had on a pair of plain jeans. Then Hermione turned to look at Harry.  
  
Harry had also grown up and filled out. He wasn't as tall as Ron, about 6' but that was tall enough. His hair looked messier than usual, if that was possible. Harry had long given up trying to tame it because according to all the girls at school it was "hella sexy". Harry didn't mind much. One less thing to worry about. His green eyes twinkled behind his glasses. Harry's scar stood out boldly on his skin, no longer as pale as he had been, but not quite tan. He was wearing baggy clothes that had to be Dudley's cast-offs. He smiled brightly at his friend. The three separated further this time. Hermione suggested they pick up their books. So they crossed the street and entered Flourish and Blotts. Hermione smiled when the familiar smell of dust, ink and leather hit her nose. She smiled and took out her list of books.  
  
"Back for the 7th year books are we?" asked the pleasant man behind the counter. Hermione nodded. But she felt a small pang upon being reminded that after this year she would no longer return to Hogwarts. A laugh interrupted her thoughts. A Monster Book of Monsters was attacking Ron. She laughed, the thought pushed away. The rest of the day was spent in much the same manner, Hermione trying to shop and the boys goofing off and making her laugh.  
  
(Fast forwarding the Kings Cross)  
  
Hermione stood on the edge of the platform. She brushed a curl off of her forehead, her golden eyes unfocused. She'd already said goodbye to her parents and driven herself there. She wiped away a tear that wasn't there. She turned away from the muggle world and walked, for the last time, through the barrier. Once through, she took in the look of her peers, she couldn't help but feel saddened by how much she'd miss this next year. But now was not the time to be thinking of that she had a whole year ahead of her. She smiled to herself, she'd made the best of her Hogwarts years. Her shining head girl badge said that much. I wonder who made head boy. She boarded the train. The train ride itself was rather boring. She found Harry and Ron right away. It was fairly boring. Mostly 'how was your summers' and such. It didn't get interesting until the very end the ride when the boys scrambled to dress. Forgetting that their female companion was.female. Not that it bothered Hermione. She'd seen them like this before. Every year for that matter. Hermione started coming in her uniform though, after a terrible incident that happened fifth year.  
  
&Flashback&  
  
It was the yearly struggle yet again. Hermione tore off her pants exposing her red panties, thinking nothing of it Hermione removed her bra. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a click. Hermione glared and turned to the source. There standing in the doorway was none other than Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione reached for anything. Ron and Harry instinctively covered her. Though neither looked all that intimidating. Ron had on his boxers, and his white shirt hardly buttoned. While Harry sported a pair of pants and his tie.  
  
"Thanks for the free show mudblood, I'll be sure to put it in the yearbook," said Draco with his trademark spark.  
  
"Hand over the camera Malfoy," said Ron spitting out the name like it was something foul.  
  
"No thank you, I'd much rather keep it. Nice skivvies Granger."  
  
"Go ahead Malfoy. Dream up all your little sick fantasies. I have nothing to be ashamed of. Just remember that this is the last time you'll see me like this, and this time was an accident. Oh yeah, and I will have my revenge."  
  
&End Flashback&  
  
Ever since then she'd come prepared. Hermione giggled at Ron's freckle- covered chest. He glared at her. She shook her head. In no time they'd arrived. She could barely take in all of the scenery, or the emotions that came with it. She blinked back tears as she walked up the stairs to the last sorting she'd ever see. She zoned in and out of the sorting, remembering how nervous she had been, and how proud to be placed in Gryffindor. The feast went relatively well. The day was pleasant. Nothing bad had happened. But nothing especially great. Then Dumbledore stood up. He tapped his glass. His eyes twinkled as magnificently the enchanted ceiling.  
  
"Attention, attention. Thank you. First of all, thank you for a wonderful welcome back feast. It's been marvelous. And as I have already gone over all the rules. I think I'd like to announce this years heads. They are Hermione Granger-" everyone cheered except the Slytherins. "-And Draco Malfoy." The Slytherins let out the shouts the held back. The Heads stood up and glared at each other across the way. Hermione flipped her hair and lead her students to her common room. Draco glared after her, know they'd be sharing quarters. 


	2. Surprise!

After leading the Gryffindors to their common rooms Hermione stood in the hall waiting for Dumbledore and Draco. Draco appeared first. She braced herself for some sort of insult. He looked deeply in her eyes and turned away. Hermione felt confused. But she shrugged it off because Dumbledore made his way down the hall.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I'm pleased to see you two. Are we ready then?" asked the wise Headmaster. The two nodded. "Wonderful," said Dumbledore. He smiled and they walked a ways down the corridors. Then up a steep set of stairs. Hermione looked over at Draco to see how he was faring after all of his years in the dungeons. After what seemed like centuries of climbing they reached the top. They stood in front of a statue of a cheetah.  
  
"Your password is funnel cake. But you may change it when you've both agreed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he started down the stairs.  
  
"It's amazing he can climb the stairs at his age," said Draco, breaking their silence.  
  
"What exactly is his age?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I've never been sure. Longer than I'd like to live that's for sure." Something about his response upset Hermione. But she shrugged it off.  
  
"This castle would be much more convenient with elevators and escalators."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Muggle things. We should.you should go see them sometime." Hermione couldn't believe she'd said we. However, Draco either didn't mind or didn't notice.  
  
"Why are we still outside. Come on. Funnel cake." With that they both stepped inside. The room took her breath away. Inside was a big spacious medieval style room, like the rest of the castle. There were tapestries hung in green and gold all around the room. There were comfy looking couches of red and silver. The fire burned so invitingly. Hermione explored the sides some more. There was a mahogany desk with a little bookshelf next to it and a high-backed chair with a cushion made of the Slytherin and Gryffindors colors mixed together. Then Hermione saw three doors. One said Head Girl and on the opposite side it said Head Boy. In the middle it said bathroom. Forgetting whom she was with, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. Draco was a bit surprised about the contact, but he said nothing. Something was different between them this year. It's like they both agreed to a truce, though neither had initiated it.  
  
The bathroom was amazing, to say the least. The tiles were a soft gray that shone different hues when they light hit them. They walls were striped wallpaper and the colors changed on it too. In the far corner there was a large bath/pool. They tiles reminded Hermione of the ceiling of the great hall, they appeared to be showing the night sky. There was also a shower with a seat, and a large shelf for supplies. The shelf was already a third full of shampoos and soaps, all very exotic. They came from different cultures. There was a counter made of a mixture of the floor tile and the bath tile. And of course, there was a toilet. But it was the most beautiful toilet Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had ever seen.  
  
"Wow, Draco, isn't this the most amazing bathroom you've ever seen?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's nice," he said, "but I'm sure a spray-painted porta-potty would impress a mudblood like you." He'd broken their unspoken truce. She turned and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She glared at him and walked away. Draco sighed and rubbed his temple. He stood in front of the gigantic mirror. Draco Malfoy was trying to change. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a little deatheater in training. But old habits die hard. Draco sighed for the millionth time that day. This was going to be a long year. Draco decided he might as well go to his room and unpack.  
  
Hermione opened up her trunk and began taking things out. Books, posters, clothes. She paused as she took out a sexy nightgown. She still couldn't believe she'd bought it. It was made of stiff black lace. She was shopping for underwear when she saw it. It caught her intention immediately. While blue was Hermione's favorite color, she still thought of black as the sexiest. She picked it up off the rack. It was just her size. She didn't believe in fate. But this was more than just luck. Hermione wondered when she'd ever need this. Its not that she didn't believe in premarital sex, she just couldn't do it without being in love. And even though she didn't believe in anything Divination related, she knew she'd be grateful if she had this. She still hadn't tried it on. Hermione looked at her door, making sure it was closed. She didn't bother to lock it, since the only person around was Draco and he'd made it quite clear that he didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
Draco was taking things out of his trunk too. He paused when he took out a certain picture. It was of Hermione. He liked it because she didn't know the photo as being taken. Picture Hermione was fumbling around trying to get dressed. Sometimes she'd turn and look at him and wink. She really was pretty thought Draco. Is pretty. Gah.thought Draco. Rubbing his temple some more, he knew he had to apologize. Or Explain. Whichever was easier. Draco stood up and walked across the common room. He stood in front of her door. He knocked lightly. No response. Crying in her bed. Thought Draco. I should just go in. with that, Draco opened the door. He was caught extremely off guard. Because in the middle of the room stood Hermione Granger, the sweet, innocent, cute, bookish muggle-born Gryffindor in black lace lingerie. 


	3. More Happenings

Hermione sighed. She'd have to face Draco eventually. She blushed when she thought of the incident. She wanted someone else's advice on the situation. But whom could she ask? Harry and Ron would kill Draco, even if he has changed. Ginny would just squeal and blush like she does whenever someone mentions any boy. She'd been that way since her 3rd year. Parvati and Lavender would tell her to use her lingerie to seduce Draco in hopes of her not being such a dork anymore. She sighed. Then she perked up. She ran to her trunk and pulled out a slim black laptop. Her muggle friends had given it to her because they were tired of not hearing from her until the summer. The only problem was the ancient castle didn't have any outlets. Hermione sighed. She picked up the computer and went into her and Draco's shared common room. She took a book of charms off of their shelf. She flipped through it looking for something that even relatively looked like it could be helpful.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked a voice that had to be Draco's coming from behind her. "A spell." said Hermione. She focused her attention closer on the pages hoping to hide her blush. "What sort of spell?" "You wouldn't know any." "Mudblood I know more than you can ever hope to." Hermione flinched at the insult. Draco must have noticed because his tone softened, "look, I'm sorry. You know, about everything. But maybe I can help you." Hermione whipped around and started talking all at once, "well I don't really need the spell anymore thanks." She smiled because she didn't need Draco advice anymore; he'd apologized.  
  
"Were you looking for a spell to make me apologize and grovel at your feet?" "No of course not. I wanted to charm my computer because this place doesn't have any outlets." "Huh?" "What?" "What's a computer? And an outlet?"  
  
"A computer is a muggle machine. You can do all sorts of things on it. But I was going to use it to talk to my muggle friends because I can't very well owl them. And I need electricity to make it work but there isn't any here so I was looking for a charm to make it work." "Oh.lets find one anyway. It sounds interesting." "Okay." So they began to search through the books to find something to connect Hermione to her muggle friends. It didn't take them very long to get it up and running. "So how does it work?" asked Draco. "I'll show you," said Hermione as she switched the laptop on. After it booted up she cast a spell to get it connected to the internet. (Pretty unlikely I know but what am I supposed to do. I'm sure magic is more stable than dial-up anyway.) She began setting up an email account Hair_mine_o_ninny@aol.com. Draco watched in awe. He never got to see muggle objects at home. Hermione began adding her friend's addresses to her address book. Draco was even amazed at her typing.  
  
"How do you know where the keys are?" "Practice I guess. I never really thought about it. I was taught young. They teach computers at muggle schools." "Could I learn to do that?" "I'm sure you can. I'll help you once I'm done with these e-mails. And I have to sign up on AIM." "What's that? Is it like e-mail?" "Sort of. But it's more like actual conversations than letters." "That's cool. Muggle contraptions are fascinating." "You're starting to sound like Arthur Weasley," said Hermione. Draco pouted a bit. Hermione laughed. "You should take muggle studies." "I've always wanted to." "Why haven't you?" "How would that look? Prince Slytherin the hater of all things muggle or muggle related taking a class about them." "Do it anyway. I thought Draco Malfoy did whatever he wanted." "I believe you mean Lucius Malfoy does whatever he wants with anything or anyone." Hermione looked away. Draco stood up. Hermione looked at him with compassion in her eyes. Draco felt wrong. "But never mind. I don't want to go into a 'my life is so awful' tirade and end up crying on your shoulder so you'll see that I'm human too. Speaking of human, I'm hungry." Hermione knew he was just changing the subject but she laughed anyway. "We just had dinner. And I thought snakes only had to eat once a week." "Yes but you see I need a whole rodent and I haven't eaten any Hufflepuff's lately so it's a bit harder to stay full. And I'm also a dragon and dragon's enjoy virgin's but those are getting harder and harder to find." As he said that he winked at Hermione. She blushed. He wanted to know if she was virgin. Well she wasn't bearing her soul to him either. "Do you know how to find the kitchens?" "No.but I'm sure a member of the golden trio could show me." "Oh I see.I'll go ask Ron if he'll show you," with that Hermione began to walk toward the Gryffindor portrait hole. "Hermiooooooooone," whined Draco. Hermione laughed. And then she realized that he'd called her Hermione. She smiled. "Okay, you've won me over. I'll show you. But you must be nice to the house elves." "And I thought you'd given up on S.P.E.W" "Not entirely. I realize that the elves are happy with their positions but they do deserve to be treated better." "I guess. So shall we go?" "We shall." With that Draco opened the portrait hole and the two snuck off down the hall toward the kitchens. 


End file.
